Sins of the Father
by silentlullabye
Summary: The team deals with their daddy issues in the only ways they know how. Multi-chapter.
1. Abby

Sins of the Father

An NCIS Fanfic.

* * *

Abby:

"_Tony's lucky. I mean, he still has a father. I wish mine were alive. I'd forgive him for anything."_

It was a simple matter of communication. Meaning they didn't have any. Abby had worked for years to perfect her ASL to its highest level. She wanted to clearly express every thought that passed through her head. And the words she picked up from her parents growing up were just not enough. It wasn't like living in a bilingual household. Abby wasn't deaf, so she had to learn English and ASL, neither of which were particularly easy since she couldn't properly practice with her parents.

But despite the difficulties, Abby loved her parents. She got on best with her mom. They could sign for hours. They loved to challenge each other; hold elaborate conversations whilst cooking or any other activity that required hands. To anyone who witnessed the scene, it would seemingly make no sense. Every time they signed flour and other kitchen items were flung into the air. And they would laugh because only they got it. With her mom, it didn't matter that they spoke differently. They understood each other perfectly.

But with her dad, it was different. He was stubborn and difficult. Like Abby herself to a degree. Abby knew he cared deeply for her, but it didn't come across in their interactions. They would converse, and they could understand each other. But he still didn't _truly_ understand her. There were things Abby just couldn't express with her hands.

They fought like any father and daughter. Abby's Goth style and odd interest in death and gore perturbed her father. Then she went away to college, leaving a rift between them.

A rift she never got to heal.

* * *

A/N: Finally finished this story. I'm trying something new. I finish a story _before_ I post it, and then I don't have to worry about sporadic updating! So I'll try to post one chapter per day. They are all about the length of the one above.

I'm taking a few privileges with Abby's backstory. I'm not sure what really happened with her and her dad, but the quote is from the show. Not sure of the exact episode.

So I hope you enjoy, and please review! I love to hear your thoughts!

**Disclaimer: NCIS is the property of Donald P. Bellisario and Don McGill.**


	2. Ducky

Sins of the Father

An NCIS Fanfic.

* * *

Ducky:

"_I'm surrounded by death, Jethro. I wanted to deal with the personal loss myself. Did you know she was almost a hundred, that she had an active full life? But this last year she had not been herself. It was her time. Natural progression of age."_

Donald Mallard loved his mother dearly. And when she died, he was devastated. She was the only parent he had ever really known. She had raised him from a very young age, all by herself, on minimum wage for the most part.

But Ducky had never lacked for love or any other trifle thing. She had smothered him with care, love, and tenderness. In a good way.

He had known, towards the end, that she wasn't really herself any more. She had outlived all of her friends, and several younger family members. But it was still hard to watch her casket being lowered into the ground. Still upsetting having to clean out her things from the home where he had cared for her for so many years.

He knew why they were so close. She was his world for so long.

And ruffling through her things made him realize that if his father had not left, they might not be as close as they had been. Things would be so different. In fact, she may not have lived as long. Or… she may have lived longer. He didn't know.

In his youth he had blamed his father's absence for many troubles in his life. He had often wondered what he was like. If he was still alive. If he had another family out there somewhere.

But no. Ducky conceded that he was content with how his life had played out so far. And he even thanked his long absent father for allowing them to live in peace.

* * *

A/N: Once again, liberties with Ducky's history. But I often wondered why Ducky, as far as I can remember, never once mentioned his father. He had tons of stories about his mother, but none about his father. So… this little drabble thing came about.

Review please! All thoughts are good. Constructive criticism welcome as well. Just… feedback is good.

**Disclaimer: NCIS is the property of Donald P. Bellisario and Don McGill.**


	3. Jenny

Sins of the Father

An NCIS Fanfic.

* * *

Jenny:

"_He stood where you stand, three weeks ago, smoking a cigar."_

He was a life of lies. And no one knew that better than his daughter. She had spent months trailing after the man she assumed to be her father's killer. Had put Agent DiNozzo in danger of both losing his life and his heart. She had pulled rank so many times and abused her power as the Director of NCIS. Only to be found wrong.

Standing in a freezing hospital room in Eastern Europe in front of a dying man, she realized that even the death had been a fraud. Suddenly, she saw the lies everywhere. In her past, her present. Even breaking into her future.

The bottle and tumbler on her desk were just salt in the wounds of so many years.

He was alive.

And she didn't know what to think anymore. And then La Grenouille was dead in the harbor with a bullet through his brain.

And while only three people knew what had happened in her study, only one of them knew the truth.

* * *

A/N: So this comes pretty much straight from the show. And while some may disagree, I think it's pretty obvious who killed the Frog.

Review pretty please!

**Disclaimer: NCIS is the property of Donald P. Bellisario and Don McGill.**


	4. Tony

Sins of the Father

An NCIS Fanfic.

* * *

Tony:

"_We're DiNozzos. We don't communicate well."_

Tony could just vaguely remember the last meal his family had eaten together. All at the same table.

He was maybe eight years old. His father was home for once instead of flying all over the country on business trips. His mother had being wearing a purple dress, her blond hair smooth across her shoulders. Tony had always thought she looked so beautiful. Even in the end, when the illness started to show in her face.

They were not a family of talkers, and so they ate in silence. It was not a truly remarkable evening. But it stuck in Tony's mind because he had been happy.

Then the bed and the doctors and the medicines and the endless waiting. And no one to tuck him in, and no one to watch movies with.

And then the graveyard, and the tombstone, and his father's face as he sent him packing for boarding school.

They had never had an easy relationship, not even before. Tony's lovely mother had always been the mediator between the son who wanted so much for his father to pay attention and the father who wouldn't give his son the time of day.

There was only one afternoon where they had talked and actually listened to one another. It was a fishing trip, just the two of them. They left mother at the house and set out on their own, father and son.

Thirty or so years later, sitting together in a hotel room, Tony began to understand his father a little bit better. To see the scars of years past and the love for his mother still in his heart despite the numerous wives and mistresses. And Tony realized that they were similar. Similar enough that they repelled each other like magnets.

And it was high time they learned to stop burning bridges and accept the facts. That no matter what either believed, and no matter what crap life through at them, they were Anthony DiNozzo. They were father and son.

* * *

A/N: I simply love that Tony and his dad are starting to work on their relationship. It's so easy to look at them and know the pain they have each suffered. But they never took the time to look at each other. I hope Senior makes another appearance this season because I want to see how they are coming along as father and son.

Reviews are lovely!

**Disclaimer: NCIS is the property of Donald P. Bellisario and Don McGill.**


	5. Ziva

Sins of the Father

An NCIS Fanfic.

* * *

Ziva:

"_Ziva, if you want to talk, we'll talk. I'm not going to beg."_

Ziva kept the picture because it reminded her of her childhood, when all was innocent. There was no war in children's eyes, only fun and games. She could recall her mother snapping the photo. She had been only six. One arm she wrapped tight around Talia's shoulders, and the other snaked through Ari's arm. All three gave their best smiles.

She knew it fell apart when Talia died. She knew that was when she lost herself. And Ari.

And standing in Gibbs basement, years later, looking down on her brother's dead body, she wondered.

And when she was being tortured in Somalia, she wondered.

What if Ari was right about their father? What if his life was lived in lies? What if she didn't know him at all?

And that's when she knew that her family no longer existed. That her family was being recreated in her coworkers, her dear friends. In Tony's jokes, and McGee's smiles, and Abby's wacky wardrobe. In Ducky's stories and Palmer's ears when he blushed. It was in a whisper that Gibbs left in her ear.

And she bid Israel goodbye, to welcome America into her heart.

And when Eli David came back, she would not let his lies hurt her anymore.

* * *

A/N: Even after Enemies Foreign and Enemies Domestic aired, I still felt that TPTB left a lot of loose ends between Ziva and her father. Loose ends that have been piling up since her first appearance in Kill Ari. And I've always wondered if, after hearing Ari's story in Gibbs' basement, if she had questioned her father and his motives.

I hope you enjoyed. Review and let me know, yeah?

**Disclaimer: NCIS is the property of Donald P. Bellisario and Don McGill.**


	6. McGee

Sins of the Father

An NCIS Fanfic.

* * *

McGee:

"_I didn't come to an NCIS agent, Tim. I came to my big brother."_

McGee's issues with his dad had nothing to do with bad parenting or lack of effort. They simply had to do with Sarah.

His dad had made it no secret that he wanted a little girl. It was as if early on he knew his son was going to be a nerd and would have nothing to do with baseball or any other sport. Father and son had no similar interests and no communication. They didn't know how to talk to each other.

When Sarah came along, McGee was constantly dealing with comments of how Sarah loved baseball and how she was Daddy's little girl.

McGee would just play on his computer and eventually graduated several years early.

But while most kids would resent the sibling who got all the attention, it was quite the opposite with McGee. His baby sister was his best friend for a long time. She understood his odd ways and constantly tried to keep the peace between father and son.

She understood that Tim just wanted his dad to be proud of him for what he was, and what he was good at.

Tim knew his dad loved him. But he didn't know how to show it. So Sarah explained their father's feelings to McGee in a way he could understand.

And while father and son never grew any closer, McGee and Sarah did.

And when she was in trouble she knew who to turn to.

And only then, after protecting his sister, did he finally hear his father say that he was proud of his son.

* * *

A/N: Okay so quite a few liberties taken here. I can't imagine that McGee would be easy for any dad to relate to, but every time Sarah has made an appearance, she has seemed to know him quite well, and she knew about his novel before anyone else. So this is my take on the relationship between McGee and his dad. It may not be anyone else's view, but hey, here it is.

Please leave me a note, let me know your thoughts?

**Disclaimer: NCIS is the property of Donald P. Bellisario and Don McGill.**


	7. Gibbs

Sins of the Father

* * *

An NCIS Fanfic.

Gibbs:

"_You brought a date to the funeral."_

Things had never been easy. Father and son pushed each other constantly. And when Gibbs' mother died, it got worse. Neither knew how to relate to the other. Gibbs would get into trouble, and Jack would sort him out. The whole town knew their troubles, and knew of the troublemaker Leroy.

Until Shannon.

Shannon made things better. She got communication flowing. She was so easy to talk to, and father and son both loved her to pieces. They would sit, when Jethro was home on leave, talking at the table for hours. Shannon loved Jack's stories. And her interest sparked Jethro's.

When Kelly came, it was even better. Jack melted into a puddle at every coo, and Jethro couldn't help but agree that she was the sweetest thing on the planet. He trusted his dad with the lives of his girls while he was away.

Even when they moved, Shannon made them keep in touch. Even across oceans, continents. And while Shannon always sent the Christmas cards, when Jethro was home, she made him sign it himself.

But then they died, and the lines of communication broke down.

The brunette woman on his father's arm had no business being at his family's funeral. And he made sure Jack knew it.

And then nothing. Three wives passed and no word between father and son.

Only the job could have brought Gibbs back to Stillwater. And only time could heal all wounds.

Gibbs knew they were both getting older. Too old to keep circling each other, teeth barred, ready for a fight. He knew they needed peace.

The shooting in Jack's store brought them closer, and the Reynosas made them family once again. That fierce need to protect his father sent Gibbs packing to Stillwater to bring his dad home and under his own roof until he was sure he'd be safe.

And now, every Christmas, he made the effort and sent Jack a Christmas card. Because they were father and son. Neither was perfect. Both had made mistakes. But they had the bond of family.

And they always would.

* * *

A/N: I love Jack. And I hope to see him more this season.

Hope you enjoyed. This is the last chapter of this story, but I'm working on some other stories that should be up soon.

Thanks for reading and please review!

**Disclaimer: NCIS is the property of Donald P. Bellisario and Don McGill.**


End file.
